1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electrical accessories for recreational vehicles (RVs), and more particularly to a device for boosting the actual voltage of 120-volt alternating current (AC) power at an RV park power pedestal during brownout periods or other conditions of low voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
Low park input voltage is a problem to RV owners. The performance of the RV's air conditioning, refrigerator, microwave, coffee pot, lighting, and other electrical devices suffers. Some appliances may not function at all and low voltage may even damage them. So, RV owners need some way to alleviate low voltage concerns.
Recall in that regard that a typical RV includes 120-volt wiring with an external 120-volt power connection. In order to couple power to the RV, the owner connects the 120-volt power connection to a separate 120-volt AC power source (e.g., 120-volt service connection at an RV park). In doing so, the RV owner must accept whatever voltage is actually available. At an RV park, low voltage conditions often prevail.
Some RV owners use a voltage booster device between the RV 120-volt power connection and the separate 120-volt power source for the purpose of increasing the actual voltage supplied by the separate 120-volt power source. But existing voltage boosters have some drawbacks. One existing voltage booster, for example, includes an autotransformer that the owner can switch into the circuit when the actual voltage of the external power source drops to an unacceptable level. The owner simply flips a switch to do so. A second switch on the unit (a high-low switch) enables the owner to flip between "high" and "low" boost positions. The owner uses the low boost position most of the time, but flips the high-low switch to the high boost position if the actual voltage of the separate 120-volt power source drops below 110 volts.
One major problem is that the owner must continually monitor the line voltage and often too frequently leave the comfort of the RV to attend to the voltage booster. The owner must turn the booster on when it is needed. He must turn it off when it is not needed. He must flip between the high and low boost positions when required. So RV owners need a way to alleviate this concern.